Warren G
Warren G Pictures, Biography, Discography, Filmography, News, Ringtones, VideosWarren G Biography |Origin = Long Beach, California |Genre = West Coast hip hop, Gangsta Rap, G-Funk, R&B |Occupation = DJ Producer Rapper Singer |Years_active = 1992 - present |Label = Death Row Records (partially) Violator Management Def Jam Recordings Restless Records Universal Records TVT Records G-Funk Entertainment |Associated_acts = 213, Snoop Dogg, Nate Dogg, Dr. Dre, Tha Dogg Pound, The Dove Shack, Cedric Ceballos, Twinz, Reel Tight | |Current_members = |Past_members = }} Warren Griffin III (born November 10, 1970) better known by his stage name Warren G, is an American West Coast rapper and hip hop producer. His biggest hit to date was the single "Regulate" with Nate Dogg released in 1994. The Grammy nominated song reached number 2 on the Billboard Hot 100. Music career In 1990, Warren G formed the group 213 with Nate Dogg and Snoop Dogg. In 1992, Warren G introduced the group to Dr. Dre. Dr. Dre was impressed and signed Snoop Dogg to his and Suge Knight's record company, Death Row Records. Thus, 213 broke up for a while before releasing any group records, and the three artists pursued separate careers in the same style. Even though Death Row Records did not sign Warren G, his career began with some contributions to Dr. Dre's album The Chronic, released 1992. Warren G was a regular contributor to many Death Row albums. In 1993, Warren G produced the track "Indo Smoke" featuring himself, Nate Dogg, and Mista Grimm. He also produced and rapped on Snoop Dogg's debut album Doggystyle. Warren G's debut album Regulate... G Funk Era was released in 1994 on Def Jam. It was certified triple platinum in the United States and sold over 4.5 million units on soundscan worldwide. It featured the hit song "Regulate" featuring Nate Dogg, which, in the single version (not on the album), samples Michael McDonald's classic hit, "I Keep Forgettin' (Every Time You're Near)". The lead single "Regulate" was certified platinum and peaked out at #2 on the Billboard Hot 100. Also on that disc was "This D.J.", a popular, track and hit video on MTV, and also a chart hit, peaking at #9 on the Billboard Hot 100 and being certified gold. 1994 would also see Warren G doing a track with former NBA Slam Dunk Champion and NBA All-Star Cedric Ceballos on B-Ball's Best Kept Secret, a rap album with tracks done almost exclusively by early 90s NBA players. He followed up with Take a Look Over Your Shoulder (Reality) in 1997, which took his mellow approach and brought it even further into the mainstream. Scoring a hit with a rap remake of "I Shot the Sheriff", which became another top 10 hit on the Billboard Hot 100 and was certified gold, the album was a commercial success achieving platinum status. Together with Sissel Kyrkjebø they had a #1 hit across Europe in 1998 with Prince Igor, on the concept album The Rapsody Overture which combined American rappers with European opera singers. Sissel sang an aria from Borodin's opera Prince Igor during the chorus, while Warren G rapped. I Want It All (album), released in 1999 and certified gold, represented a substantive if not commercial comeback for Warren G. Widely regarded as his most consistent record, this offered a jazz-rock fusion style and a host of guests including Mack 10, Snoop Dogg, Kurupt, and Eve. The first single, "I Want It All," sampled the song "I Like It" performed by DeBarge, which had a hit video that entered into heavy rotation on MTV and VH1, which helped the song to its peak of #13 on the Hot 100. Warren G fully embraced his less-gangsta image at this time. The Return of the Regulator was released in 2001, but Universal did not promote the album and it flopped in sales. In 2003 Warren G, Snoop Dogg, and Nate Dogg reunited 213 and recorded the album The Hard Way with the single "Groupie Luv." The album was released in 2004 and entered at #4 on the Billboard charts and achieved gold status. The week of August 1 to August 6, 2005, was dedicated as the "Warren G Week" by the Mayor of Long Beach. Warren G released a new album on October 11, 2005, called In the Mid-Nite Hour. In December 2005, he signed with UniqueInc LTD (UK) for the UK & Éire, Craze Productions of London is doing the digital distribution and sales on Mobile and online and Hawino Records for the North America release. Warren G is also working on an album with a young producer by the alias of Classic. Warren G stated he will get into this album once he is finished with Celebrity Fit Club. In 2006, Warren G produced the theme song for Ice Cube's TV show, Black. White. On March 22, Warren G made a song called "Mr. President," addressing the 2008 presidential candidate race and encourages everyone to vote. He also appeared in Celebrity Rap Superstar as a mentor. On June 7, 2008, Warren G was arrested for possession of marijuana with intent to sell. The car he was riding in was pulled over on suspicion of running a red light near Hollywood Boulevard and Wilcox Avenue. He was released on $20,000 bail, all charges were dropped due to insufficient evidence. Each of his albums since I Want It All has featured a track by 213: "Game Don't Wait" appeared on I Want It All, "Yo' Sassy Ways" on The Return of the Regulator, and "PYT" on In the Mid-Nite Hour. The G-Files was released independently through TTL Records on September 29, 2009 and failed to reach the Billboard 200 chart, in addition to breaking the aforementioned streak. It has sold 2,800 and 2,100 copies respectively in its first two weeks of release. He currently resides in Ladera Ranch, CA with his wife and children. Discography Awards Grammy Award nominations Filmography *''All Of Us'' (2005) *''Old School'' (2003) *''Little Richard'' (2000) *''Speedway Junky'' (1999) References External links * * *Warren G Official Site Category:1971 births Category:African American rappers Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Celebrity Fit Club participants Category:Death Row Records artists Category:G-funk Category:Living people Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California da:Warren G de:Warren G es:Warren G fr:Warren G it:Warren G he:וורן ג'י mk:Ворен Џи nl:Warren G ja:ウォーレン・G ka:უორენ ჯი pl:Warren G pt:Warren G ru:Warren G sh:Warren G fi:Warren G sv:Warren G